All About Us
by aliendroid
Summary: This is a collection of one shots written for the DeviantART community for AmeZel-Week. Each one is a stand alone story. The prompts used were: Letters, Pink, Touch, Dance, Memories, Teacup, and Home.
1. Exchanging Letters

_**Exchanging Letters**_

**This will be a collection of seven one shots with no cohesive plot. This was written for the first prompt "Letters" for AmeZel-Week on DeviantART. **

**Rating: K**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Slayers**

_**Exchanging Letters**_

"A letter Amelia-sama," a maid said walking out onto the veranda.

Slowly the princess turned around. Her full length pink gown swished around her feet, the sunlight caught her black hair giving it a blue tint, and her large eyes shined as they landed on the simple piece of parchment sitting on a silver tray. Amelia smiled as she reached out and picked the letter up. She was always pleased when he wrote her. It wasn't often, and the letters were far between, but she cherished every one of them.

"Thank you," Amelia said to the maid.

"You're welcome," the woman bowed, and quickly left the princess to her reading. It was no secret that Seilune's beloved second princess enjoyed receiving letters from her old travel companion, and all were happy to see the smile it brought to her face when one arrived.

Amelia made her way to a small sofa. She sat down and quickly unsealed the letter. The contents were simple just like all of Zelgadiss' letters. It told of his travels, and a rough schedule of when he may be back in Seilune. There was mention of different people he had met, places he had seen, and leads that had not worked out.

She found it a little sad that he was still looking for a cure. Of course she knew what it meant to him, and she would never press the issue, but she wanted him to accept who he was.

Pushing the thought aside she continued reading through the letter. Zelgadiss was enjoying exploring the lands beyond the barrier, as she knew he would. The different cultures intrigued him, and many of the customs weren't that hard to grasp. Still he did find it hard to travel due to his appearance. Many people saw him as a monster or freak.

This news saddened Amelia greatly, and only made her wish she could be by his side. If she was there she could protect him with the righteous power of justice!

The letter ended the way it always did and Amelia smiled at the final words. These were the ones she wished he could say to her out loud, but they only ever came to her in writing. Her smile turned sad and longing for a moment before she brightened again with the thought of writing a reply.

Amelia stood and quickly made her way to the desk in her room. She opened the second drawer on the right and pulled out a hand carved wooden box. The box was carved from a cherry tree, intricate designs of leaves and vines wrapped around the lid and sides giving it an elven quality. Removing the key she now wore around her neck she unlocked the box and opened the lid. Inside were even more letters, everyone she had received from Zelgadiss over the years. With a small smile she placed the newest one behind the last one she had received. She gazed at the collection. It wasn't much, but these were her personal treasures. Moments in time captured by the written word meant just for her.

Closing the lid, she set the box aside. Taking a deep breath she gathered her thoughts. After a short pause she reached for parchment, quill, and ink.

xXx Exchanging Letters xXx

Zelgadiss sighed as he leaned against a red rock formation. It was an odd structure, having mushroomed at the top, but narrowed at the bottom. From what he could tell, it had been carved like that naturally by the sands and winds of the dessert he was traveling through. Shielding his eyes he glanced up to the sky. The blue color went for miles, and he couldn't help but be reminded of the color of Amelia's eyes by it. Pushing the thought of the Seilune princess from his mind he pushed off the rock and out of the shade. He still had several miles to go if he wanted to get out of the dessert before nightfall.

He didn't get far before a small white bird flew over to him, a letter clutched in its talons. Despite himself a smile spread across his lips. Gently he took the bird in hand and relieved it of its burden. Whispering a couple words he sent the bird back to its home, he would summon it again when he wrote a response to the letter now in his hand. The delicately scrolled words on the front beckoned him to read it now, but he slipped it into his cloak and continued walking.

It wasn't until he had reached a small village and was sitting down for a meal that he brought the letter back out. Breaking the seal he opened the paper up and began to read. He was surprised to find it was a simple letter, but it also conveyed more feeling than he was expecting. Amelia missed him, but was glad he was doing well. She told him of the different diplomatic missions she had been on lately, all of which had ended wonderfully. Lina and Gourry were still the same apparently, having been in Sailune only a couple weeks ago.

Zelgadiss smiled as he continued to read the letter. It seemed that Amelia had grown up quite a lot in his absence. He didn't know how he felt about that. In a way he always thought Amelia would continue to be the same annoying girl he had met all those years ago in Sairaag. Obviously that wasn't the case, as the letters proved.

Reaching the end of the letter he felt his smile falter. She had signed it like she always did. Every time he saw the carefully scrolled words his heart ached and he longed to see the writer. Pulling out a pouch he placed the letter with the rest of the ones he had received. His mind was made up; he needed to see her again. He had been gone long enough, and he wouldn't let her continue in her waiting.

I miss you Amelia,  
Zelgadiss

I miss you too, Zelgadiss,  
Amelia

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**Please Review**


	2. Pink Blush

_**Pink Blush**_

**This will be a collection of seven one shots with no cohesive plot. This was written for the second prompt "Pink" for AmeZel-Week on DeviantART. **

**Rating: K**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Slayers**

_**Pink Blush**_

This was the third town they had stopped in to eat. Lina and Gourry's ravenous appetites never ceased to amaze him. Still as long as they were traveling together he figured he had to put up with it. Then again he wouldn't even be putting up with this if it wasn't for Amelia. The princess had been caught up in another of Lina's crazy adventures and he had come along to keep her safe, again.

Thinking of the justice loving princess he looked around, not seeing her. Panic slowly rose up inside him as he turned hoping she had just lingered behind. A sigh left him when he spotted her looking through a display window. Making sure a frown was in place, he walked over to the enthralled girl.

"Don't wonder off like that Amelia," he reprimanded.

Amelia jumped slightly. "Oh, I'm sorry Zelgadiss-san," she apologized. He noticed a slight blush painted her cheeks, but he wasn't sure what had caused it. The color was really warm, and it fit her in its own way.

Ignoring the strange sensation growing within him he looked at the window. "What caught your attention?" he asked hoping for a distraction from Amelia's pink cheeks.

Amelia's eyes widened slightly, and a shy smile graced her delicate pink lips. "Um, that bracelet," she said pointing to the small accessory. It was pink.

Zelgadiss' eyes narrowed on the small piece of jewelry. He didn't doubt it would look amazing on her. The innocent color would suit her perfectly, and would go wonderfully with her natural blush and soft colored lips. His eyes widened as he realized what he had just thought. Shaking his head he banished such thought from his mind.

"If you like it, then buy it," he said turning away and heading towards the tavern Lina and Gourry had entered. No doubt they were already in the process of consuming the establishment's entire stock of food.

"No," Amelia said walking along side him. "I don't need it."

Zelgadiss glanced down at her from the corner of his eye. He could see she wanted it, it was in her eyes and voice. Still, like she always did, she denied what she wanted in favor of something else. In this case the something else was probably paying for their meal. If that was the case he would just have to do something about it. Amelia had done a lot for him in his quest for a cure, he could do this much for her.

xXx Pink Blush xXx

Amelia sighed as she sat on her bed for the night. That bracelet had been really cute, and she wished she could have purchased it, but her expenses needed to go to other things. Reaching for a comb she began to brush out her hair. Days of traveling always seemed to make it knot easier than it would at home. As she combed her short dark locks she hummed a small song to herself.

She was so absorbed in her actions that she didn't notice the small white bird flying through her window and landing beside her. When it softly cooed her eyes snapped open. Blue eyes looked down at the bird, confusion shining in their depths, the bird had a pink band around its neck. Gently she picked it up. Her eyes widened as she recognized the band, it was the bracelet she had been admiring in town.

With a small unreadable smile she removed the bracelet and took the bird back to the window. She whispered to it before releasing it. She continued to gaze out the window, her eyes riveted on the moon. A pale pink blush dusted her cheeks as she slid the bracelet on, it fit perfectly.

xXx Pink Blush xXx

The next morning Amelia was practically glowing with happiness. Her smile was bright and warm. Her energy seemed to have gone up a notch as well. Zelgadiss was pleased that she was in such a good mood. Amelia's smile always made his day that much better.

"Morning Zelgadiss-san," Amelia greeted him.

"Morning Amelia," he responded. He glanced up seeing Amelia looking around nervously. "Is something wrong?"

"Uh, oh no," she answered. That blush was back. Zelgadiss once again noticed how well the pink complimented her. "Well," she bit her bottom lip and took a step forward. Leaning down, so that her lips were directly next to his ear, she whispered, "Thank you."

Without saying anything else she moved to her seat and sat down. Lina and Gourry came down only seconds later. "Hey Zel, why are you blushing?" Lina asked.

Zelgadiss covered his face. "No reason," he answered.

"Hmm, okay," Lina said turning her attention to ordering her large and never ending breakfast.

Zelgadiss caught Amelia's gaze from across the table, and he smiled at her. Her eyes widened slightly, but she returned the smile. He could deal with Lina's prying as long as Amelia smiled with that adorable pink blush.

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**Please Review**


	3. Smooth to the Touch

_**Smooth to the Touch**_

**This will be a collection of seven one shots with no cohesive plot. This was written for the third prompt "Touch" for AmeZel-Week on DeviantART. **

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Slayers**

_**Smooth to the Touch**_

She took a deep breath. This was the day; today she would finally ask him. She would ask him, and she wouldn't take no for an answer. The question had been nagging at her for years, ever since she met him, and she needed to know! She knew it was a bit rude, and perhaps a tad indecent, but that wasn't going to stop her! She had prepared herself for his reluctance in the matter. Despite the possible negative feedback she was determined to follow through with her plans.

Large blue eyes opened and stared at the wooden door before her. She hesitated for a moment before raising her hand, and knocking. There was no answer on the other side. Frowning she leaned forward and pressed her ear to the door. She couldn't hear any snoring, or any sounds for that matter.

"Oh Amelia," Gourry came walking down the hall, bath supplies in hand, "If you're looking for Zelgadiss he's in the baths still. Do you want me to go get him for you?"

A blush crept across Amelia's face. She hadn't meant to be discovered. "No, that's alright," she said bowing slightly. "Thank you Gourry-san!" she ran off in the opposite direction. Once she was out of sight though she changed course and headed for the baths.

This was even bolder than her previous plan, but it would be more efficient this way. The baths at this particular inn were communal after all, which meant she could enter without causing a fuss. Making sure she had her bath supplies, she quickly stripped, and wrapped a towel around her. Picking the small tub up, she opened the sliding door, and neared the edge of the large pool.

She scanned the waters, her gaze instantly landing on her target. Zelgadiss had his back turned to her, and he seemed to be looking up at the stars. Setting her toiletries aside, she dipped her foot into the water to test the temperature, and with a sigh slipped into the warm depths.

"Did you forget something Gourry?" Zelgadiss asked hearing the soft sigh.

"Um, Zelgadiss-san," Amelia's voice was hesitant as she called out to him.

Zelgadiss' eyes widened. Turning around he gaped at the petite woman standing breast high in the water before him. She still had the towel wrapped tightly around her, but it did very little to hide her figure.

"Amelia! What are you doing here?" Zelgadiss asked as he fought to keep his eyes on her face, and not the lower sections of her body.

"I," that blush was back on her cheeks, and her eyes were slightly downcast, though they never strayed past his chest. "I need to ask you something," she said with a steady voice, for which she was thankful. Nearly all of Zelgadiss was exposed to her, all but the part covered by the towel around his waist.

"It can't wait?" he asked. He wasn't sure how he felt about this situation. Having Amelia so close, and so exposed, was causing reactions within him he had thought he no longer was capable of.

Amelia's eyes turned up and met his. They were determined. "No it can't," she said taking a step forward. Despite his mind screaming at him to move he remained stationary. "Zelgadiss-san, can," Amelia hesitated for a second. After taking a steadying breath she continued, "Can I touch you?"

Zelgadiss' mind froze. He didn't know what to say. Amelia was asking him something he had never thought possible of her. Sure he had, on occasion, thought about what it would be like to touch her in a way more intimate then their friendship status allowed, but he never even dared to hope that she would want the same.

Amelia waited patiently for his answer. Slowly he nodded, and her lips curved up in a hesitant smile. She took a step forward, then another, and another until she was only six inches from him. They were so close they could feel the heat from each other's bodies. Amelia's eyes were riveted on Zelgadiss' chest. Slowly, as if trying not to scare him, she reached out and placed her hand, palm open, on the center of his chest.

Zelgadiss shivered slightly at the innocent and uncertain touch. He waited patiently for Amelia to do what it was she was trying to accomplish. When her hand moved up his chest, then down to his abs, and back up he had a hard time suppressing the shudder that wanted to travel through him. It had been so long since he had been touched in any way other than acceptable glances of contact.

"Amelia," Zelgadiss' voice was soft, but it held a hint of something dark and deep. The princess looked up at him, something close to wonder in her eyes. "What exactly are you trying to do?" he asked.

She smiled at him and moved closer. Leaning up she placed a soft kiss to his lips. "Them too," she whispered.

"What?" Zelgadiss was completely confused. Amelia had just kissed him! She was still touching him as well. This was just so amazing he didn't know how to respond.

"Your skin is so smooth," she answered. "Like a highly polished stone, it's amazing."

That was it; he couldn't just stand there like a statue anymore. Just as slowly as she had done, Zelgadiss raised his hand and placed it on Amelia's shoulder. The princess tensed for a second before relaxing, her eyes closing as if she was absorbing the contact. Her skin was so smooth, and warm. He was sure he'd never feel anything so amazing.

Her eyes opened and she looked up at him. This time her eyes were filled with something else, hesitant longing. He could almost feel her desire for him through her hand on his chest. Likewise he was sure she could feel how much he needed her.

Zelgadiss' gaze flickered to her mouth. Hesitantly he leaned down and brushed his against hers. The touch was feather soft, barely a meeting of their lips, but when Amelia sighed Zelgadiss pressed a litter further. Their eyes slid closed and their arms wrapped around each other, hands roaming and touching as much as they could. The more they touched, the more it became clear that they both wanted the same thing.

When the need for air became too great they pulled apart. Both were breathing heavily, but neither moved to release the other. Zelgadiss didn't want to release her, but he knew he had too. Anyone could come in at any moment, and this was not the situation the second princess of Seilune needed to be caught in.

"Let's go," Zelgadiss said finally releasing Amelia.

"Go? Where?" Amelia asked following after him.

"To my room, for now," he answered with a soft blush.

A darker one spread across Amelia's cheeks. Nodding her head, she silently followed after him. They dressed in silence, their backs to each other, but they could still feel the lingering sensations of the other's touch on their skin. It was both amazing and frightening. Both realized that neither could turn back now as they walked to Zelgadiss' room. What had been brought forth by a simple touch was something that would change their relationship forever.

Still, that smooth silken feeling each felt as they touched each other would never leave them. It was something just for them. A special way to communicate their feelings for one another, touch was their own language now.

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**Please Review**


	4. Dancing at the Festival

_**Dancing at the Festival**_

**This will be a collection of seven one shots with no cohesive plot. This was written for the fourth prompt "Dance" for AmeZel-Week on DeviantART. **

**Rating: K**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Slayers**

_**Dancing at the Festival**_

Amelia sighed as she watched the different colored skirts twirl around the women wearing them. Everyone looked so vibrant and happy. The men were dressed in their best, black or dark brown pants and a brightly colored shirt. The women though all wore wonderfully made dresses, with long full flowing skirts. It was obvious the dresses were handmade, probably by the women wearing them or their mothers. They weren't as fancy as the ones Amelia had seen at the palace, or she herself owned, but they were wonderful none the less.

They had arrived at the town that morning, and upon hearing of the festival to be held Lina promptly announced they weren't leaving. It was obvious she just wanted to have a go at the bouquet being laid out. So Amelia was amazed when she saw Gourry pull the redhead out into the dancing crowd, without any protest from her.

Lina and her had both gone shopping and picked out dresses to ware for the festivities. Lina's red dress flared as Gourry spun her, matching her long hair. Amelia's dress was a soft blue, but she was sitting at a table so no one could see how wonderful she truly looked in it. She seemed content to just sit there and observe the dancing couples and enjoy the music.

Someone else knew better than that. Off to the side, leaning against a pillar, was Zelgadiss. He had been working up the courage to ask Amelia to dance all day, ever since she bought that dress. He was both irritated and pleased that none of the other men present had asked her to dance. He didn't want to see her in another man's arms, but he couldn't understand why no one had asked her to dance.

Just as the thought passed Zelgadiss' mind a man with sandy blonde hair approached Amelia. He smiled at her and held out his hand. Amelia smiled at him politely, and accepted his hand. Zelgadiss gritted his teeth as the young man twirled and swept the princess around the area. He clenched his fists, his knuckles cracking, when the guy pulled Amelia in close. He smiled when she politely pulled away slightly, giving him a gentle smile.

The song ended and Zelgadiss thought he could breathe easier, but he only had a second of peace. Almost as soon as the next song started up a new man had taken Amelia's hand and spun her back into the crowd.

"Of course, now that they can fully see her they want to dance with her," he mumbled under his breath as he glared daggers at the man presently dancing with the Seilune princess. The bodice of the dress wrapped around Amelia's torso, showing off her wonderful curves and bust. Zelgadiss blushed slightly. He continued to observe her. The skirt belled out from her hips, twirling around her legs and feet. There were no embellishments to the dress, just a simple design and a ribbon wrapped about her waist. She looked truly amazing.

By the time third song had played and the third man had danced with Amelia Zelgadiss was near ready to pull a Lina on the entire festival. The song ended and Zelgadiss pushed off of the pillar. Walking across dance area he cut off the next man approaching Amelia. Large blue eyes turned up at him, curiosity entering them.

"Zelgadiss-san?" Amelia stood there as she always did, completely off guard around him.

"Care to dance?" Zelgadiss asked. He held out his hand and waited for Amelia to place hers on top of it.

He watched amazed as, unlike with the others, a blush spread across her face and her eyes turned downcast. Nodding her head slightly, she placed her hand in his, and he pulled her against him. The song was slow, allowing him to keep her close the entire time as they danced. He marveled in how she fit so perfectly against him. Just like when they were battling side by side they moved in perfect sync, neither really leading the other. It was like they were acting on the instincts they had gained for each other over the years.

The song came to an end and neither of them made a move to separate. They gazed into each other's eyes as the music started back up, this time more upbeat. Smiling they moved with the rest of the group. Little did they know they had caught the attention of the other two members of their group. As the song came to an end Lina and Gourry came over to them.

"I didn't know you danced Zelgadiss," Gourry remarked as they reached them.

"Yeah, and I didn't know you were so jealous either," Lina grinned.

"Jealous?" Amelia asked, looking between Zelgadiss and the other two. "What are they talking about?"

"Nothing," Zelgadiss answered sweeping her away from the nuisances and continuing to dance with her.

Lina and Gourry looked at each other and smiled. Clasping hands they moved away from the dancing and toward the food. As the two feasted, Zelgadiss enjoyed monopolizing Amelia on the dance floor, much to the envy of the other young men in the village.

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**Please Review**


	5. Memorable Girl

_**Memorable Girl**_

**This will be a collection of seven one shots with no cohesive plot. This was written for the fifth prompt "Memories" for AmeZel-Week on DeviantART. **

**Rating: K**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Slayers**

_**Memorable Girl**_

Zelgadiss sighed as he looked at the calendar in front of him. This was a day he would never forget, both for good and bad reasons. It was today five years ago that his life had taken a different turn. He turned his attention from the calendar to a small wrapped box. How could he forget this day, the day that he met her?

It was exactly five years ago that he met Amelia Wil Tesla Seilune, Second Princess of Seilune, daughter of Crown Prince Philionel El Di Seilune. Yes five years ago to the very day he had met the girl who had literally thrown his entire world into a tailspin, and he wasn't sure if he had landed yet. The princess was an amazing person in her own right. Always optimistic, never flaunting her status, kind, caring, overly obsessed with peace and justice, but loyal and always there for a friend. Her large blue eyes shone with both innocence and intelligence. Her black hair glistened in the sun. She might be small, but she had a figure most women older than her could only dream about.

Zelgadiss blushed as he shook his head to rid himself of those thoughts, but it did little good. He had Amelia on the brain, and it seemed he wasn't going to get her out of his mind any time soon. Not that he minded thinking about his young travel companion, and sometimes charge, but today just didn't feel the same. Perhaps it was because today always reminded him of how they met.

Lina, Gourry, and Amelia had been facing off against Copy Rezo and Eris, along with two others: the now king of Xoanna, Zangulus, and a copied sorcerer named Vrumugun. He had broken in through the window, and Amelia had almost instantly accused him of being creepy. Of course he understood his appearance was off putting, but that hadn't led to the best first impressions. Of course he had seen her as nothing but a little "Miss Sunshine" who thought the world was a carefree and happy place. Now he knew better, and so did she.

They had fought long hard battles side by side. The first one being the very same battle which brought them together, the fight against Copy Rezo, and the resurrected Zanifar. It was during that fight that Amelia had shown him she could be a worthy partner on the battle field. She was strong and never gave up, and he grew to respect that about her.

Their second major battle together was against Demon Dragon King Gaav and Hell Master Phibrizo. It was during that fight that he had learned just how important she was to him. First there was the injury she took from Gaav, which had nearly killed her. It would have if Milgazia hadn't been there. Zelgadiss gritted his teet, his sharp incisors piercing his bottom lip. Just the memory of what that bastard had done to Amelia, had almost done to her, was enough to make him wish for his death a million times over and over again.

Then there was her death, in his arms. He would never forget that memory. It haunted him even today. Sitting on the cold earth, Amelia's quickly cooling body in his arms as she gasped for breath, yet still fought to remain positive. She had smiled at him and told him she was alright, though they both knew she wasn't. Then she was gone, her body lifeless, and her eyes blank. He had felt like his world shattered in that moment. In his rage he had charged Phibirzo, only to be brought down before he could do anything.

The next battle they had been in was against Valgaav and Dark Star. He hadn't lost her, but the many trials they had gone through to get where they did still caused him to worry the entire trip. After that battle came the latest against another Zanifar, and once again Rezo and the ghost of Shabranigdu.

Of course there weren't just memories of their battles. Amelia had been a true friend to him throughout their travels. She helped him seek out leads for his cure, even at the cost of joining up with a monster to win a tournament. She had remained by his side during some of his harder times, and had never once called him ugly or a freak. She had opened his eyes to a world not of rejection and loneliness, but to one of light, acceptance, and companions.

The flash of light off of a jewel caught his eyes. Turning he smiled at the bracelet and blue charm. It was probably the best physical proof of his time spent with her. After the battle against Dark Star she had given the bracelet to him, and a way to exchange letters with her during his continued travels. It was his favorite memory of her. They shared so much even while apart. He couldn't imagine his life without her, and he hoped he never would. Amelia was so much more than a living memory, she was his most dear and important person.

With a smile on his face he picked up the present, left his room, and headed down the halls of the Seilune castle. He greeted people as he walked, but didn't stop to talk. He needed to see Amelia and tell her something.

"Zelgadiss-san!" Amelia's voice rang throughout the corridor as she came running over to him, a smile on her face. "I was looking for you," she said coming up to him.

"I was looking for you too," Zelgadiss responded hiding the present behind his back. This was hard. "I have something I need to tell you."

"Really? So do I," Amelia chirped.

"Then why don't you go first," Zelgadiss urged.

Amelia's eyes widened before turning shy, "Um, how about you go first Zegladiss-san."

Zelgadiss' eyes narrowed a bit before he shrugged. He was prepared, he could handle this. Reaching out with the hand not holding the present, he cupped the side of Amelia's face. "Amelia, we've known each other for a long time, and I can't think of a person I consider more important to me than you," he whispered.

"Really?" she asked, a blush creepy up her cheeks. Zelgadiss was reminded of the first time he saw her blush. It still made her look cute.

"Yes," he smiled. Leaning in he pressed a soft kiss to her lips. Pulling back he held out the gift. "Thanks for being there for me Amelia."

Amelia's smile grew brighter. "I guess traveling together for so long has made us think alike," she said holding out a present of her own. "Happy anniversary, Zelgadiss-san!"

Zelgadiss' eyes widened, before softening with a smile. He leaned back in and their lips touched in a longer, more embracing kiss. Yes, this was just one more memory to add to the growing number he was going to make with this wonderful, memorable girl.

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**Please Review**


	6. Ceremonial Teacup

_**Ceremonial Teacup**_

**This will be a collection of seven one shots with no cohesive plot. This was written for the sixth prompt "Teacup" for AmeZel-Week on DeviantART. **

**Rating: K**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Slayers**

_**Ceremonial Teacup**_

Amelia smiled as she walked down the well beaten road. Two days ago her father had given her a special mission. She was to deliver a ceremonial cup to a temple for a ceremony. Sure the details were vague, but her father was the one who sent her on the mission so there could be nothing evil about it. Her dad had stressed how important it was that the cup makes it there intact and on time, and that no one was to find out about the transportation of the item. To help protect both the cup and Amelia he had sent Zelgadiss along with her. Amelia figured her good mood was also because of her company.

Zelgadiss had recently returned to Seilun after a brief journey, so he was more than willing to help her with the small errand. As usual he was being paid for his services, though this time he had said he would do it for free. Amelia wondered why a person such as Zelgadiss would do a bodyguard job for free. Of course she knew he wasn't a money grubbing swordsman, unlike a specific redheaded sorceress they both knew, but he still worked for pay. It was strange that he would even mention not being paid for an official job.

The issue may have weighed heavier on her mind if not for the fact that she was too busy trying to find out what the cup she was transporting was used for. She had spent nearly three whole days combing through the libraries trying to find any ceremony that required a special cup, but none of the traditional ceremonies coming up seemed to require one. She had come across one ceremony, but it was a type of wedding ceremony, and she doubted that was the reason.

Her attention moved from the ceremony to the cup itself. Her father had shown it to her before they had set out, and she had to admit it was beautiful. A soft white undercoat with a delicately painted phoenix wrapping around the bowl of the cup, the rim of both the bottom and top and the handle were gold, and it was placed on a matching saucer. Amelia's first thought upon seeing the ceremonial cup was, _'It's a teacup!_' Phil had been quick in negating that opinion though when she had said it out loud.

"You're being unusually quiet today," Zelgadiss' voice broke through her rapidly changing thoughts and drew her attention to him. "Is something on your mind?"

Amelia blinked several times before saying, "Yeah, a lot actually."

Zelgadiss looked at her, confusion in his steel blue eyes. "Well?" he prompted her to tell him. He doubted he would actually be able to provide her with any real insight to her problems, but he could at least listen.

Amelia took a deep breath, and Zelgadiss braced himself for the torrent he was about to suffer. "You see it's like this. You normally don't take a job without payment so I was confused about why you would tell Daddy you didn't need to be paid. Is there a special reason for that? Does it have something to do with me? Or are you just trying to be kind? Then I started thinking about how I couldn't find a single ceremony that required this cup, other than a wedding ceremony. Then my mind moved to the cup itself and how beautiful it is! But despite how wonderful it is, it still looks like a teacup to me. Why would I need to transport a teacup anyways? I mean I know Daddy said it was important, but how important can a teacup be? I also made a comparison to you and Lina-san, but don't worry you weren't in the bad light, Lina-san was."

"Amelia," Zelgadiss called softly.

"Of course now that I think about, you and Lina-san are quite alike. You both love ancient secrets, and you both seem to be quite keen on not expressing what you truly feel."

"Amelia," Zelgadiss tried again.

"I wonder how Gourry-san feels about Lina-san's reluctance to come to terms with their love? He must be getting tired at least a little bit."

"Amelia!" Zelgadiss shouted.

Instantly Amelia silenced, and stopped walking. She looked up at her companion, her eyes large and filling with tears. Zelgadiss didn't normally shout at her like that, especially not when she was only doing what she was told.

Zelgadiss, panicked at seeing Amelia's tear filled eyes, quickly said, "I get it, you have a lot on your mind. And I actually think I can answer one of your questions."

"Oh?" Amelia asked, forgetting her shock at being yelled at so suddenly. "Which one?"

Zelgadiss paused, a blush rising up below his stone skin. "Um, the one about why I said I would do this without being paid," he answered.

Amelia's eyes now shone with interest. That was probably one of the questions she wanted answered most of all; right along with why the teacup needed to be delivered by a princess, and what type of ceremony it was used in. She waited for Zelgadiss to continue speaking, not entirely patient.

Zelgadiss observed as Amelia watched him like a hawk. It was disconcerting how she was looking at him. Still, he had said he would answer the question, and answer it he would. Taking a step forward he placed his hand on her shoulder. "The reason I was willing to accept the job without being paid is because I missed you Amelia, and just wanted to spend the time alone with you."

Amelia's eyes widened and a dark blush spread across her face. She was lost for words, for once in her life she had no idea what to say. She just stood there staring at Zelgadiss like he was a talking tree.

"Amelia?" Zelgadiss called softly. He was getting a bit worried about her mental state with these sudden quiet periods she was going into. When she didn't answer he began to call her name again, but was cut off. Something warm was pressed against his lips, and two arms were wrapped around his neck. Once he realized they were Amelia's lips pressed against his, and Amelia's arms holding him he sighed and returned both the embrace and the kiss.

The two pulled apart and stared into each other's eyes, blushes playing across both their faces. "I missed you too," Amelia whispered. Zelgadiss smiled and leaned back down, recapturing her lips with his.

_xXx Ceremonial Teacup xXx_

Reaching the temple Amelia greeted the high priest. "I have brought you your ceremonial cup," she said bowing to the man and presenting the cup.

"Ceremonial cup?" the priest looked confused.

Amelia blinked and looked at the man. "Um, yeah. You are expecting a teacup like cup from my father, right?" she asked hoping she hadn't somehow gotten the wrong temple.

"Yes, but it isn't a ceremonial cup. It's just a teacup. True it's an antique, but there isn't anything truly special about it," the priest answered.

"What?" Amelia and Zelgadiss shouted.

"Hmm, oh well, thank you for my teacup! Now I can finally enjoy my afternoon tea," he said taking the box and leaving the two alone.

Amelia and Zelgadiss exchanged perplexed looks, before smiling, clasping hands, and leaving the temple. "Remind me to tell Daddy to stay out of our private lives," Amelia said as they walked down the road heading back to Seilune.

"How about I tell him with you?" Zelgadiss suggested.

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**Please Review**


	7. Home Is Where She Is

_**Home Is Where She Is**_

**This will be a collection of seven one shots with no cohesive plot. This was written for the seventh and final prompt "Home" for AmeZel-Week on DeviantART. **

**Rating: K**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Slayers**

_**Home Is Where She Is**_

The tall walls of Seilune were behind him as he passed into the bustling streets of the city. He was nearing home. After nearly a year away he was almost there. He couldn't remember the last time he felt so excited. As a child was his best guest. He didn't understand why he had spent so long away in the first place. He had already succumbed to the fact that he would never find his cure, yet he continued to travel, though his heart yearned to stay here.

He passed shops and markets, restaurants and taverns, children playing, people shopping, and couples walking hand in hand. Seilune was such a busy yet peaceful place. But it wasn't the wonderful atmosphere and shops that made the great city home to the chimera.

The people smiled and greeted him as he passed. Some even called him by name. In all his travels he had never found a city more accepting of whom and what he was than the capital of White Magic. Despite the acceptance he gained in the city, it was not for that reason he called it home.

The tall buildings, elegant archways, and masterfully crafted libraries rose up as he continued along his way. The city of Seilune was full of history. He could probably go his entire life and still not learn everything the city's libraries held. He loved knowledge, and appreciated the architecture, but it wasn't for these reasons he called the city home.

The palace gates came into view, a smile spreading across his stone lips. He was almost there. Only a couple more steps and he would finally be there. As he passed the archway a figure came dashing out and across the courtyard.

"Zelgadiss-san!" Amelia shouted as she ran over to him, her long dress flaring out behind her.

Zelgadiss put his travel bag down, and caught the princess has she reached him. His strong arms wrapped securely around her, holding her close. He took a strong breath and inhaled the unique scent that was Amelia, his Amelia. Her black hair shone in the sun, her skin was warm and held a soft glow, her eyes were closed but he knew when she looked at him they would be filled with joy, and her voice was entreating as always.

This was the reason he called Seilune home. The young woman in his arms he had met years ago in a battle. She now meant more to him than any magical artifact. Her smile was the thing that kept him going. Her voice urged him on when he was down. Her eyes, those lovely deep blue eyes, gave him strength when nothing else could. She was his world, she was his home.

"Welcome home Zelgadiss-san," Prince Phil came over to them and smiled at the chimera.

"Thank you," Zelgadiss responded as Amelia and he parted. He instantly felt the loss of her warmth against him.

"Why don't you come inside, we've got quite the feast prepared for your return!" Phil announced as he turned back to the palace, Zelgadiss in tow.

Zelgadiss looked over his shoulder, and took in the small, sad smile on Amelia's face. Before he could detach himself from the crown princes' grip and ask her what was wrong, she was being ushered off with a servant. Zelgadiss' eyes narrowed, but he ignored the unreasonable jealousy. Deciding it was best to greet Amelia properly later he turned his attention to Phil and listened to the latest news.

_xXx Home Is Where She Is xXx_

The welcoming feast was long and loud, not his kind of thing. Amelia was present, but she was at the other side of the table. People crowded around him, asking questions about his travels. By the time he had been able to sneak away he was sure he had told the whole tale nearly three dozen times! When there was a lull in the music, and Phil started calling for something slightly more upbeat, Zelgadiss slipped out the side and into the gardens.

Zelgadiss sighed as he sat on a stone bench. Of all the welcome homes he hadn't been excepting Phil to go to such lengths. Then again, this was the only man who could probably stand toe to toe with Lina on opposing sides of the extreme scales, so he should have known better than to expect anything other than the grandest. The man may be a pacifist, but he had a flare for the dramatics.

A smile curved his lips as he thought about another person whose love for the dramatics had caused him more than one migraine in the past. She was still loud, and spoke of justice often, but she was his. He couldn't remember the exact moment he had started considering Amelia his. Perhaps it was when Gaav had nearly killed her, or the time Phibrizo had. Either way all he knew was that Amelia was everything to him: his life, his dreams, and his home.

"Zelgadiss-san," Amelia's soft voice drifted to him from behind.

Standing he turned and smiled at the princess. She hadn't grown much taller since the last time he had seen her, but there was a soft maturity about her that was impossible to miss.

"Hi Amelia," Zelgadiss said, a smile in his eyes. Tears collected in Amelia's, alarming Zelgadiss for a moment. He stepped forward and wrapped her in his arms. He didn't like it when she cried. "What's wrong?" he asked as he combed his fingers through her hair in a soothing manner.

"I'm just so happy to see you," she managed to say. She wrapped her arms around his middle and returned the hug.

Zelgadiss' smile widened. "I'm happy to see you too," he whispered before kissing the top of her head.

Amelia looked up, and Zelgadiss saw the look in her eyes he always did, love and acceptance, more than anyone else could ever contain. "Welcome home, Zelgadiss," she whispered.

Zelgadiss leaned down, brushing his lips against hers. "I'm home," he said before claiming the princess' lips.

He had traveled the world, fought his grandfather, faced demons and demon lords, been to the edge of the world and back, explored countless locations, and never had he found anything as wonderful as the woman in his arms. Should all of the world fall it wouldn't matter, as long as he still had Amelia, the one person he could truly come home too.

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**Please Review!**


End file.
